


it's two thirty in the morning

by hoywfiction



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gwaine is gay, Kinda just a filler fic while I work on others, M/M, Percival is gay, Uni AU, University AU, gay sex yeay (not explicit), gwaine gets bored late at night and hooks up with Percy, perwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: Gwaine couldn't sleep and his roommate Merlin was less that willing to wake up and entertain him, so he texted the gorgeous man from down the hall he met at the coffee shop that morning.





	

"Merlin... Merlin. _Merrlinnn_." The lad just groaned, and Gwaine could hear him shift around in his bed at the other side of the room. "Merlin—"

"I don't care if there's a fire, a burglar, or the bloody Boogeyman, Gwaine. I have an 8 AM and am not waking up until at least 7:55 AM." With that he shifted again, settling down with a dramatic bed creek that Gwaine knew meant that was final. He sighed with disappointment, staring up at the darkened ceiling and wondering what to do. He'd sleep, of course, but the problem was he couldn't for whatever reason. So he had to entertain himself with something, and his roommate seemed less than up to the task. He considered getting out his laptop, heading to the pub down the street, calling Arthur just to wake him and piss him off, but none of that seemed too interesting.

Interesting... What was interesting was the man Gwaine had met out at the campus coffee shop that morning. 6'5 of muscles, dark blue eyes anybody would get lost in, and an ass that Gwaine would take a picture of and frame if he could. Perhaps it was a bizarre time to text a (extremely) perfect stranger, but he figured nothing could really be lost from it. Either he'd text him back at a proper morning hour and ask why he was up so late, or he'd reply. He looked for 'Percival' in his phone, smirking as he found it before typing up a message.

 **Hey gorgeous.** A little strong, even for Gwaine. Instead he went with,  **Good morning.**

Shockingly, he got a reply before he even put his phone down on his chest. **Well good morning.**

For a reason he didn't understand, he felt a strange lightness in his chest, like his heart were suddenly the weight of a feather. **How are you beautiful?**

Again, a little strong, but introducing himself with the name 'single and heavily intrested' hadn't really left room for interpretation as to what his intentions were by getting his number. Percival responded relatively quickly. **You know it's two thirty in the morning.**

Gwaine glanced at the clock at the top of his phone. **So it is.**

**What are you awake for?**

**Was just thinking about you ;)**

**You're lucky you're cute.**

**Try gorgeous ;p**

**Absolutely ;)**

If he were face to face with Percival now, Gwaine may be embarrassed at how hot his cheeks felt. He could only imagine they were tinted pink. **Well why are you awake?**

The answer was far from what he expected. (Not that he was sure what he expected.) **I was thinking about you.**

Gwaine started picturing Percival in his head, the gorgeous and beautiful man that he was. His smile was heart-melting, his voice was pulse-raising, and just imagining those arms pulling him close and... **Really? In what way?**

The next response took just a moment longer than the others. **Want to come to my dorm so I can show you?**

That didn't help the situation in Gwaine's briefs at all. **You're serious?**

**My roommate's gone for the week.**

Before Gwaine knew what he was doing, he was jumping out of bed and yanking pajama pants on. He hurriedly texted back, flicking long brown hair out of his face. **Which room r u?**

 **Room 217.** He left his dorm so quickly that he heard Merlin start stirring awake, but he didn't care. He went down the hallway until he came to 217 and knocked gently on the door. He'd hardly knocked twice when it swung open, revealing the human tree of Gwaine's dreams, standing with only a blanket wrapped around his waist like a towel. The long-haired lad was gaping, mouth hanging open, letting out a squeak as Percival dragged him into the room and immediately pressed his back up against the door.

"Where did you run off to?" Merlin asked the next morning when he came limping into the room. Gwaine glared at him, seeing the knowing smirk on his face and wanting so badly to slap it off.

"I don't want to hear it," he hissed, but his roommate was not about to drop it.

"So how big was it exactly? Because isn't Percival like a living giant?" he teased. For a moment Gwiane said nothing, lips pursed, but then he exploded.

"It's huge. Absolutely huge. I didn't even know they could be that big—"

"And now I don't want to hear it." Merlin tried grabbing all of his things as fast as he could, for once eager to get to his 8 AM.

"You don't want to hear about how I got bent over the desk—"

"Absolutely not!"

"—and had my hair pulled as he—"

"Not listening!" Merlin slammed the door as he left the room, making Gwaine laugh as he gingerly sat on his bed, a grin on his face. Suddenly his phone buzzed, and he opened the messages.

**See you tonight?**

He smirked, typing up a response.

**Two thirty in the morning?**

**How about six? We'll go out to dinner.** And there it was, that bizarre feather-hearted feeling again.

**Perfect.**


End file.
